


Забытый платок

by KisVani



Series: Цвета [6]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dark Character, M/M, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адам не хочет, чтоб Никола навредил его дочери</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забытый платок

Адам Ворт любил играть и любил казаться не тем, кем он есть на самом деле. Может быть, в нем умер великий актер. А может и нет. Театр работает с идеями, это не реальные вещи, а лишь образы их, проекции. Все знают, что библиотека – лишь декорация, но принимают эту идею.   
  
Когда-то проекцией были даже эмоции и костюмы, может быть, в будущем станет больше реального в театре.  
  
Но, в любом случае, Адам не работал с идеями, его больше интересовали осязаемые вещи.  
Никола Тесла тоже любил играть, но для него все равно были интересны его теории, возможности и вероятности. Он жил далеким будущим, которое Адаму казалось зыбкой и неосязаемой субстанцией.  
  
Наверное, именно эта несхожесть в деталях и привлекла их друг к другу.  
  
Адам играл попеременно то старательного студента, то преступного лидера, то, когда у него бывало особенное настроение, безумного и жестокого гения. Он надеялся только, что не играет еще и заботливого отца, а является им на самом деле.   
  
Тесла же, в свою очередь, играл со своими друзьями роль гиперактивного и, в целом, безвредного выскочки, любящего потрепаться об истории древних вампиров.  
  
Иногда Адаму казалось, что тот перегибает палку, но, когда он говорил об этом Николе, тот лишь отмахивался.  
  
Это было неважно для него.  
  
Вопрос снова поднялся как-то вечером. Они отмечали удачное завершение первого этапа сложной операции, результатом которой должен был стать контроль всех судоходных путей Великобритании, а, спустя еще десяток лет, всего мира.  
  
— Ты переигрываешь в своей одержимости Хелен, – сказал Адам.  
— В моем образе, – ответил Тесла, рассматривая на свет вино в своем бокале, – хорошо то, что я не могу переиграть. Хотя бы потому, что я веду себя естественно.  
— Что-то сейчас ты не похож на того "естественного" себя, – заметил Адам.  
— Мое естество очень многогранно.   
  
Он отпил вина и добавил:  
— К тому же, моя одержимость Хелен вовсе не игра.  
— Ох, конечно, – протянул Адам, – твой личный вампирский проект.  
  
Из голоса Теслы, когда он ответил, исчез всякий намек на дружелюбную иронию, которая проскальзывала до того. Тон был холоден и резок.  
  
— Да. Мой вампирский проект, который, в отличие от твоего родительского, имеет так любимую тобой практическую полезность.  
  
Проект Теслы строился на его теории о том, что Магнус тоже имела среди своих предков древних вампиров, но проявление их наследственности было ниже, отчего она не получила всего спектра способностей. Следовательно, если принять данную точку зрения, то Хелен была ближе всего по видовой принадлежности к Николе.  
  
Все это строилось на сплошных догадках.  
  
Адам не стал омрачать вечер спором, который они безуспешно вели уже какое-то время.  
  
Еще одна особенность Теслы была в его невообразимой ревности. И это касалось не какой-то конкретики, а внимания к нему в принципе. То, что Адам занимается чем-то или кем-то еще – приводила Николу в ярость. Он ее, поначалу, скрывал: насмехался или делал вид, что это не волнует; потом начинал изображать пострадавшего, жаловаться и намекать на то, что всегда может сдать их совместную с Адамом деятельность правительству или остальной Пятерке; а потом делал какую-то глупость, как, например, было с судном, нелегально перевозившем оружие. Тела капитана так и не нашли, а остальной экипаж вылавливали из воды по кускам. Тесла, в свою очередь, потом утверждал, что таинственность Адама в отношении груза сама вынудила его начать разбираться, а потом, что случилось – то случилось.   
  
С тех пор Ворт старался не доводить ситуацию до критической отметки.  
  
Только сейчас причиной была не какая-то сделка, от которой можно отказаться, а дочь Адама. Имоджин чудом удалось спасти от смерти, но ее болезнь многое изменила в ее отце. Он понял и принял свою темную часть.  
  
Конечно, это были не те множественные личности, которые в нем с большим удовольствием видели все остальные и образ которых он любил поддерживать, но сказать, что Адам остался все тем же, не получалось.  
  
Имоджин была той, кто означал для Ворта очень многое. И, конечно же, Тесла не мог этого просто так оставить.  
  
Он каждый раз смотрел на нее с заинтересованным выражением на лице. Имоджин, которая или заглядывала в лабораторию, или спускалась в гостиную, где пересекалась с ним, считала Николу: "Странным, но в хорошем смысле. Даже милым". Адам же слишком хорошо понимал, что в этом нет ничего хорошего или милого, скорее опасное. Порой, он думал отправить дочь подальше, туда, где она не будет так часто попадаться Тесле на глаза, но и не был уверен, что это убережет ее, и не хотел давать слабину.  
  
Можно всегда пойти на компромисс. В чем-угодно, кроме этого. Иначе их сотрудничество с Теслой потеряет весь смысл.  
  
— Не трогай ее, – попросил Адам.  
  
Имоджин до этого как раз зашла, чтоб пожелать отцу спокойной ночи и удалилась, сопровождаемая все той же заинтересованной и чуть насмешливой улыбкой Теслы.   
  
— Кого именно? – уточнил он. – В мире много тех, кого можно трогать.  
— Ты меня понял.  
  
Никола фыркнул и принялся разматывать шейный платок, расстегнув попутно несколько верхних пуговиц. Это было довольно просто, но Тесла умудрился превратить все во впечатляющее действо. Он делал это медленно и смотрел на Адама с задумчивой полуулыбкой, а потом чуть склонил голову и принялся накручивать темно-пурпурную (и где только он находил такие цвета?) ткань на свои руки.  
  
— Прекрати, – сказал Ворт.  
  
Ему хотелось включиться в игру, но он напомнил себе, что Имоджин совсем рядом, вдруг ей не будет спаться и она спустится снова. К тому же, они не закончили разговор.  
  
— Я тебя не понимаю, – ответил Тесла, – ты сегодня весьма загадочен.  
  
Он поднялся из кресла и откинул в него свой платок, словно он был просто тряпкой. Адаму стоило бы уйти, когда Никола двинулся к нему, но он не шелохнулся.  
  
— Так что же? – Тесла склонился над его креслом, упершись руками на подлокотники.  
  
Не касаясь, только намекая на это. Адам не мог отвести взгляда от бледной шеи Николы. Забавно, вампиром здесь был не Ворт, но ощущал себя именно так, глядя на кровеносные сосуды, так хорошо заметные под тонкой кожей.  
  
— Я жду ответа. Что именно мне прекратить?  
  
Насмешливая улыбка Теслы заставила ощутить привычный укол легкого раздражения, смешанного с желанием преподать наглецу урок. Прошло то время, когда Адам был готов бездумно восхищаться Николой и ловить каждое его слово, как божественный знак. Это желание уступило место другому – подчинять.  
  
Адам положил ладонь на шею Теслы и властно притянул его к себе, чтоб вцепиться поцелуем в эти губы, стереть с них всю это раздражающую дерзость.   
  
Хотелось не только этого, но и большего: изничтожить все попытки сопротивления, потерять контроль и заставить Николу почувствовать боль. На секунду даже стало плевать, что сюда вновь, в любой момент, может войти Имоджин. Но к разговору с дочерью Адам был пока не готов.  
  
Он слегка оттолкнул Николу свободной рукой. Тесла чуть склонил голову, все еще нависая над ним. В его глазах уже плескалась чернота, но зубы, снова обнажившиеся в улыбке, все еще были человеческими. Он стоял в той же позе, склонившись над Адамом и, похоже, не собирался двигаться с места.  
  
— Ты не причинишь вреда моей дочери, – сказал Ворт.  
— Я постараюсь не... – начал Тесла.  
— Это был не вопрос. Это был приказ.  
— О, неужели?  
  
Адам переместил ладони так, чтоб пальцы лежали на горле Николы. Конечно, вампира нельзя задушить, если ты сам не вампир, но, как человека, Теслу всегда немного нервировало, когда касались его шеи. Адам не хотел задаваться вопросом, с чем это связано, но, порой, пользовался.  
  
Как сейчас. Тем не менее, Никола, пусть и напрягся, но не спешил уходить, не то доверяя (своей регенерации, разумеется, а не чужой выдержке), не то собираясь довести разговор до конца.  
  
— Если с Имоджин что-то случится, – ласково сказал Адам, – я тебя уничтожу. И это не будет банальная смерть.  
— Я заинтригован, – ответил Никола.  
Беззаботность в его голосе была слишком напускной и Адам, ухмыльнувшись, продолжил:  
— Я запру тебя в самом глубоком подвале, какой только смогу найти. Посажу на цепь и буду отрезать кусочек за кусочком от твоего замечательного тела. Смотреть, как течет и сворачивается твоя кровь, оставляя бурые потеки вокруг. А потом я буду наблюдать, как раны регенерируют до тех пор, пока твои силы не истощатся настолько, что ты тело не сможет справиться с нанесенным ему ущербом.  
  
Адам немного сжал пальцы и слегка потянул Теслу на себя, переходя на шепот:  
— А потом я дам тебе крови. Самую малость, чтоб ты не умер. И начну все сначала. Я буду повторять это снова и снова, пока мне не надоест. Как-нибудь, я разрежу тебя от паха и до шеи и буду поочередно втыкать иголки в твои внутренние органы, только, чтоб посмотреть, на что это будет походить и сколько ты сможешь вынести, не потеряв сознания. Я испытаю на тебе все виды ядов, какие существуют на Земле. И все вирусы.  
  
Тесла вздрогнул, но не стал вырываться из захвата Адама, словно завороженный его словами.  
  
— А потом, – продолжил Ворт, – когда я наиграюсь, то позволю тебе вылечить все травмы и найду способ превратить тебя в обычного человека. И потом я отпущу тебя на все четыре стороны. Слабого, беспомощного и смертного. Мы поняли друг друга?  
  
Какое-то время Никола молчал, а потом напряженно кивнул. Когда Адам убрал руки с его шеи, Тесла выпрямился и, не сказав ничего на прощанье, поспешно ушел. Почти сбежал.  
Ворт улыбнулся, вспоминая разговор и лишь потом обратил внимание, что Никола забыл свой пурпурный шейный платок.


End file.
